darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sorceress's Garden
The Sorceress's Garden, often abbreviated SG, is a Thieving/Farming minigame located in Al Kharid. This minigame can be started by talking to Osman. In the game, players attempt to sneak past elementals guarding the sorceress' gardens, in order to pick Sq'irk fruit to make sq'irk juice or to gather herbs. Sq'irk juice can be exchanged with Osman for thieving experience or be used to temporarily increase your thieving level and restore run energy. Playing this minigame is required for the quest Missing my Mummy. Introduction You can access the garden from the Sorceress's house, which is just east of the path leading to Shantay Pass. Speak to the Sorceress' Apprentice on the ground floor until you convince her to teleport you to the garden. This minigame can only be played after completing the quests Stolen Hearts and Diamond in The Rough, If you talk to Osman in the southern most room of Al Kharid palace, you will find out that he wants to get Sq'irk juice, but the Sorceress with whom he used to deal now refuse to give any to him. To this end he will enlist you to steal Sq'irk fruit from her garden. Speaking to the Sorceress on the first floor does not get you entry to the garden. Also, you only need to go through to the apprentice's story once; in subsequent trips, you can choose the teleport option on the apprentice. After the completion of Swept Away, the broomstick can be enchanted to give unlimited teleports to the central garden. Due to this, the popularity of this minigame somewhat increased after the 2008 Hallowe'en event and the quest Swept Away. Remember: Do not speak to the Sorceress' Apprentice before you speak to Osman, as you will be taken through a lengthy conversation that leads to two dead ends, and will therefore be a complete waste of time. The Gardens The garden is divided into five areas. You appear in the central garden with a fountain and Del-Monty the cat. Drinking from the fountain will teleport you back to the Sorceress' house. Del-Monty will tell you about the garden and the minigame, if you speak to him while wearing a catspeak amulet. Around the central garden are the four seasonal gardens, each of which has a Sq'irk tree: * The Winter garden has a tree with the most under-ripe fruits (five required for one glass of Sq'irk juice). * The Spring garden has a tree with the slightly under-ripe fruits (four for one glass). * The Autumn garden has a tree with overripe fruits (three for one glass). * The Summer garden has a tree with perfectly ripe fruits (two for one glass). You can only enter a seasonal garden if your current Thieving level matches or exceeds the garden's required level. Fruits gained from a garden can be crushed into a beer glass using a pestle and mortar to make Sq'irk juice. Several fruits and an empty beer glass are required to make Sq'irk juice. Beer glasses needed for this minigame can be obtained for free by searching the shelves in the Sorceress' house. You can only pick one fruit per trip, or if you pick herbs instead, you will always get two grimy herbs before you are teleported out of the garden. These two grimy herbs will vary and are completely random. From the central garden, you can enter the seasonal gardens again for more resources. To leave the garden, simply drink from the fountain located in the central garden or you could use an alternate form of teleportation. Garden Walkthrough Getting through a garden is much easier with run mode on. Low weight and good agility helps significantly to extend the period of time for running. Use super energy potions and weight reducing gear if possible. Winter Spring Autumn Summer Garden of Winter.png|The Garden of Winter Garden of Autumn.png|The Garden of Autumn Garden of Spring.png|The Garden of Spring Garden of Summer.png|The Garden of Summer Lap times Summer Garden A trip to the centre of the summer garden is approximately 50 seconds, whereas one to the herb patch is around 40 seconds. So this would give you around 70 trips per hour or 35 drinks per hour. Factor in the occasional misclick or lag and a realistic figure of 75K experience per hour seems achievable. Note that these figures assume constant running. * Picking a fruit from the central tree in the summer garden gives 60 farming experience. * Picking the herbs from the summer garden gives 50 farming experience. Rewards You have two options for rewards in the Sorceress' Garden: herbs up to dwarf weed, if you choose to pick the herbs near the tree, or sq'irk fruit to make sqi'rk juice with. Sq'irk juice currently offers the highest non-random thieving level boost, depending on the fruit. The main uses for sq'irk juice are as follows: #Giving to Osman for thieving experience. #Drinking it for a thieving and run energy boost, useful in many quests. #Putting fruits into empty glasses for small amount of cooking xp. Experience If you fill your 28 inventory slots with the fruits and bank them, these are the following experience points given: Winter: 840 total farming experience and 1,750 total thieving experience per trip, 70 thieving xp per fruit (this involved getting 25 of the fruits you picked and adding them into 5 beer glasses). Spring: 1,120 total farming experience and 9,450 total thieving experience per trip, 337.5 thieving xp per fruit (this involved getting 28 of the fruits you picked and adding them into 7 beer glasses). Autumn: 1,400 total farming experience and a whopping 21,150 thieving experience per trip, 783.3 thieving xp per fruit (this involved get 27 of the fruits you picked and adding them to 9 beer glasses). Summer: 1,680 total farming experience and an even more whopping 42,000 thieving experience per trip, 1,500 thieving xp per fruit (this involved getting 28 of the fruits you picked and putting them into 14 beer glasses). Tips *Beer glasses can be easily obtained by searching the shelves in the house that the Apprentice and Aadeela the Sorceress are in or can be purchased in some shops and on the Grand Exchange. * When trying to get as much thieving xp as possible in one trip, fill your inventory up most of the way with beer glasses (i.e, leave 4 for spring, 2 for summer, so on.) This way, you can get much more xp per trip. *You should have your inventory either full of beer glasses, or either 2-3 super energy potions, whatever you need to make enough trips at run to fill all glasses, with space left for enough fruit to fill one glass. In this picture, the player's inventory is suited for making Autumn juices. Once three fruit fill up the empty space, they can simply use one of them on the pestle and fill a glass. They will repeat this sequence until they have all the glasses filled. *It is possible to get into gardens using thieving bonuses, such as those from the juices themselves. *If you plan to do the minigame repeatedly, consider doing the As a First Resort... quest. This gives you access to the salt water spring there, which gives you unlimited run energy for 10–20 minutes. You can go to the pool first and then teleport to the garden quickly using the enchanted broomstick. *The elementals can only "see" and teleport the player when there are only two squares between them and the player. *A Ring of kinship is useful to use as a banking method for doing multiple trips, after teleporting to Daemonheim, use the broom to teleport back. A Tokkul-Zo is also a very effective option which takes you closer to a bank. *The Garden, or more specifically the Summer Garden, was heavily bot-infested after the return of Free trade. This may have created lag for slower computers and made it difficult for legitimate players to go through the garden. To avoid bots, players who have 1500 or more total level can log into the 1500+ total level worlds. *Don't try to run to a spot just because you're behind the spirit. It will catch you if you get too close to it. *There may be a glitch where they all appear to stop and use the teleport animation to throw you out. It is just a glitch and will not actually affect you. So don't panic and start running because it may cause you to actually be caught and kicked out. Trivia The spell used to teleport you to the garden is almost the same spell used to teleport you to the Rune Essence Mine. Music * Garden of Autumn * Garden of Spring * Garden of Summer * Garden of Winter nl:Sorceress's Garden fi:Sorceress's Garden Category:Thieving Category:Wikia Game Guides activities